Camping Adventure
by Britt1011
Summary: When everybody goes camping their trip gets turned upside down.A visiter comes that no one is expecting.
1. Chapter 1

"Haley come on we're going to be late", Nathan yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming give me a minute i'm 8 months pregnant for crying out loud",Haley screamed right back!

"True,Nathan said ,just try your best."

Haley came down the stair ready to go. Nathan grabed the bags, and they headed for the cabin they all rented for the weekend. They were going to spend the weekend there along with Brooke, Lucas, and Jake, and Peyton. They were meeting everybody at Peyton's house, and then they were going to drive up there together. When everybody got to Peytons they were on their way.

It took 9 hours for them to get there, but they finally make it. Nathan and Haley got the biggest room. Jake and Peyton shared a room, and Lucas and Brooke shared the other room. When they finished packing they all went down stairs for dinner.

"Hey Haley your 8 months right", Jake asked?

"Yeah why do you ask", Haley said?

"Well when Niki had Jenny she had her when she was eight months pregnant I was just wondering if you 2 were ready",Jake said.

"I think we are,Haley about you Nathan."

"I think we are", Nathan said."Atleast you are", he mumbled.

They boys went out to get fire wood while the girls stayed in to talk.

"Brooke,Haley asked, Do think Nathans ready I mean you saw the look on his face?"

"I think he is,Brooke said,I just think hes a little scared."

Before Haley had a chance to say anything back the boys walked in. After just a couple of hours Haley was ready for bed.

"I think I'm going to head to bed Nathan you can stay if you want",Haley said.

"I'll be up in a little while babe",Nathan said.

"Okay good night everybody, Haley said,I love you Nathan."

"Love you 2 Hales",Nathan called back.

"Goodnight Haley",everybody said together.

When Haley was up the stairs Brooke looked at Nathan and said,"you need to tell Haley that you cant wait for this baby to get here she is scared to death that you don't want this baby.'

"I do want this baby I'm just scared that's all", Nathan said.

"Well you should tell her that",Brooke said.

Nathan headed up the stairs to go to bed with his he walked in the room he just stood there and looked at his wife sleeping peacefully. For the rest of the night all he could think about was what Brooke said.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang has been camping for 3 days woke up finding his wife not next to him in sat up looking for her when he realized the shower was running. Haley got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her when she looked at Nathan.

"What are you looking at you goof", she asked.

"Just my beautiful wife",Nathan said.

"Brooke and Lucas are cooking breakfast,so we better hurry up and get down there",Haley said.

"Okay lets go",Nathan said.

"Alright just let me get dressed and then we will go",Haley said.

After Haley got dressed they headed down stairs. About haft way down the stair Haley stopped.

"What's wrong", Nathan asked?

"Nothing I'm okay",Haley said.

"Okay if you say so",Nathan said.

The group ate breakfast. Then Jake asked who wanted to go fishing.

"I do",Lucas said.

"I'll go,said Peyton, My dad took me when I was a kid."

"I want to go", Nathan said.

"I think I'll say here I don't feel up to it",Haley said.

"Are you okay you haven't felt well since this morning one the stairs",Nathan said worried.

"I'm fine babe just tired",Haley said.

"I'll stay with her Nathan and you can go",Brooke said.

"Okay Brooke but call if she starts feeling worse. "Nathan said.

The boys and Peyton were gone for 5 hours. Haley had started feeling worse, but she told Brooke not to call Nathan. She told Brooke it was probably just a 24 hour bug and it would be over soon. When the gang got back to the cabin Haley was asleep upstairs. She had been for over an hour now. Brooke was trying to decide if she should tell Nathan about deserved to know, but Haley had told her not tell decided not to tell Nathan she just hoped Haley was okay.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Haley felt this pain in her stomach that she didn't know what was.

"Nathan wake up",Haley whispered trying to wake Nathan up.

"OH MY GOD",she yelled."NATHAN WAKE UP!!!!!"

Nathan shot straight up in bed. "What is it", he asked.

"I don't know Nathan it hurts it really hurts."she dried

Just then she felt like she had just wet on her looked down and she knew just what was felt something wet under him and he looked at nodded her head yes because she knew what he was thinking.

"Wait here I will be right back",He went running down the hall to Luke's room."Luke you have to wake up Haleys in labor",Nathan screamed. Nathan, Luke, and Brooke went running back to all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the puddle of blood under Haley.

"Nathan",Haley whispered.

Nathan went running up to Haley."Luke call 911",Nathan told him.

"Nathan the baby is coming I can feel don't have enough time."

Nathan walked around in front of Haley and almost fell backwards. "Brooke go get some warm water and towels",Nathan said.

Meanwhile all the yelling and screamed woke Peyton and Jake came running in the room to see what was going on.

"Nathan help me",Haley cried.

Nathan didn't know what to do. Brooke came back in the room with Lucas.

"They are on their way",Luke told Nathan.

"Nathan we don't have time for them, Haley said. You are going to have to deliver this baby."

Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke got ready to deliver the baby.

"Push Haley come on baby you can do it",Nathan told his wife."I see shoulders." "One more Hales one more."

The room fell silent when the baby started crying.


End file.
